This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors and, particularly, to a universal panel mount system for mounting any one of a plurality of differently configured fiber optic connecting devices in a common opening in a panel.
A number of fiber optic connectors have become standard connector configurations in the optical fiber industry. One fiber optic connector is referred to as an xe2x80x9cSTxe2x80x9d connector originally developed by ATandT. An ST connector coupling requires two connectors to be connected in a linear motion and then relatively rotated, sort of on the order of a bayonet-and-pin coupling. Another popular optical fiber connector is known as an xe2x80x9cSCxe2x80x9d connector. An SC connector is connected to another SC connector through a coupling requiring only linear motion. A further standard optical fiber connector is known as an xe2x80x9cFCxe2x80x9d connector. Two FC connectors are optically coupled by threadably turning the FC connectors onto an externally threaded portion of the coupling. Still another optical fiber connector is known as an xe2x80x9cMTPxe2x80x9d connector which is coupled by linear motion only and incorporates flexible latch arms to hold the connector in coupled condition.
One of the problems with having such a number of commonly used connectors which have become standard in the industry is that more than one of the connectors may be used in an overall system. This requires multiple adapters, multiple receptacles or other connecting devices or peripheral components to accommodate the different configurations of connectors. For instance, it often becomes necessary to arrange a plurality of optical fiber connectors in a panel to facilitate multi-fiber connections, and the connectors which are to be mounted in or through the panel may be any one or more of the ST, SC, FC and/or MTP type connectors. Therefore, it is not uncommon to have an inventory of differently configured adapters mountable in different sizes of openings in the panel, all of which leads to inefficient and expensive systems. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a universal panel mount system for mounting any one of the differently configured connectors and/or their adapters in a common opening in a panel.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a universal panel mount system for mounting any one of a plurality of differently configured fiber optic adapters in a singularly configured common opening in a panel.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the panel has an opening of a given configuration, such as a rectangular or square opening. A universal receptacle housing is mountable in the opening in the panel.
According to one aspect of the invention, first, second, third and fourth adapters are provided for MTP, SC, ST and FC or other types of fiber optic connectors. Each adapter includes coupling means for mating with its respective type of fiber optic connector. The universal receptacle housing and each adapter for each type of fiber optic connector include complementary interengaging latch means whereby the adapters are interchangeably mounted and held within the receptacle housing. Therefore, the single or universal receptacle housing can mount any one of the different standard connectors to or through the panel by means of the differently configured adapters which all are mountable in the universal receptacle housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.